Do You Wanna Build a Snowman?
by Archer800
Summary: Summer and Olaf go dashing  throughout the castle, excited about the arrival of winter.  Summer feels like they need someone to join their fun. So, she asks Elsa that famous question: "Do you wanna build a snowman?" ONE-SHOT


**A/N: Just a little one-shot that popped into my mind. Not really long or really special, just an idea. Enjoy the story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen or any of the characters except Summer Bjorgman(OC) **

The sound of light feet on the stone floor echoed throughout the halls. A little girl, about age 4, dashed around the corner, her blonde hair in two small ponytails. The single ginger streak shined among the yellow strands of hair. She ran down the hallways until she reached a huge room with a fireplace burning at one end. In the middle of the room, was a snowman, sliding about and dancing, humming as he went along. His snow flurry waved above his head, spreading snowflakes around that melted when they touched the ground. "Olaf!" she cried happily, bounding towards him on bare feet. Olaf turned towards the young girl. "Hi, Princess Summer!" he replied, waving his stick arm as she ran toward him. Summer suddenly collided with the snowman and they went tumbling across the floor. "Quick, quick, Olaf! You have to see!" she exclaimed, pulling Olaf to his feet. He got up and followed her, out of the Great room, and down a hallway with tall windows. Summer stopped and peered out the glass. Frost had gathered on the edges and she wiped it away with the sleeves of her blue dress. Olaf joined her and gasped at the new sight. Yesterday, the kingdom, Arendelle, was covered in red, orange, and yellow leaves, the sun shining bright and a cloudless sky. But today was very different. The ground was white and untouched. The sun shone dully and the clouds clung to the mountains surrounding the fjord. Light, white flakes fell from the sky and covering the walls of the castle.

It was beautiful. "Olaf, we need to go out there!"

Olaf nodded, still transfixed by the winter wonderland. "Come on! We have to get ready!" Summer dashed off again towards a beautifully decorated door. It had the Arendelle symbol over it and pink and green flower designs covering it, with little snowflakes here and there. Summer twisted the doorknob and entered her room.

She grabbed her boots from by her closet, found her cloak hanging on the inside of her door handle. She grabbed a magenta colored hat and pulled it on her head. Olaf watched her, as she tripped and scurried around the room, muttering to herself as she located her winter items. "No the toys are over there…I put them there when we had the Summer Festival…Ooh that's when we had that yummy cake…Chocolate cake! I wonder if there's any chocolate in the kitchens? Where are my toys again? Oh never mind, we can play something else." Summer finally was done and stopped in front of Olaf. "Are you ready?" Olaf asked patiently. "Yes, yes, YES!"Summer said in a high pitched shriek. "C'mon, this'll be great!"

Summer grabbed Olaf's hand and together they dashed down the twisting stairs. They noticed the main entrance to the gardens were blocked by guards. Olaf pulled Summer down a smaller hallway. "I know a secret way." Olaf said. He stopped at a window and pushed it open. Snow had piled up and down the roof and the pile connected to the ground. "Slide, Summer!" He said encouragingly. Summer didn't hesitate. She leaped over the edge and shot down the snow ramp, giggling crazily. Olaf rolled behind her, snow gathering in clumps on him, making him look bigger than normal. Summer laughed and Olaf shook himself, causing the snow to fly. Summer ran a few feet away and flopped onto her back. She waved her arms and legs, then stood up to admire her snow angel. "Perfect." Olaf called Summer over to a patch of ice. "Oh wow, ice! It's so beautiful!" Summer said, rubbing her hand down the smooth, cold surface. She then jumped onto it and slid around. Olaf joined her and the two glided around. Olaf grabbed Summer's hands and they danced around a bit. Suddenly, a shadow was cast over them. The sudden shadow spooking her, Summer slipped and landed on her bottom on the ice, Olaf coming down next to her. "What are you two doing out in the cold?" Summer looked up at her one and only, Aunt Elsa. She wore only a ice blue dress, with intricate patterns and designs etched all across it, her ice cape flowing behind her. "Oh hello, Queen Elsa!" Olaf greeted her with a wave and a buck toothed smile. Elsa smiled and looked at Summer. "You should probably come in. A blizzard will be hitting Arendelle in about two hours minimum." Elsa said briskly, turning back towards the castle. "C'mon Aunt Elsie!" Summer called, trying to persuade her for a few more minutes. A new idea popped into Summer's head. "Do you wanna build a snowman?" she said with mischievous edge. Elsa paused in her path. She glanced over her shoulder, her eyes gleaming, a smile playing into her lips. "Of course I want to build a snowman."

Elsa turned and sat next to Summer. "Do the magic." Summer whispered. Elsa hesitated for a moment, but seemed to shake away her doubt. Olaf and Summer gasped as Elsa twirled her fingers, creating a small snowball. She was, after all, the Snow Queen. Olaf grabbed it from the air and began to roll it about the area. Summer made her own snowball and made the mid section of the snowman. Elsa began shaping the head. Olaf rolled the bottom half over and Summer plopped the middle on it. Elsa placed the head lightly on it's body. Olaf went over to the willow trees and found two perfect sized branches. Summer stuck one on one side and Olaf did the other. Elsa stuck some twigs on the snowman's head and Summer found some stones and laid them out in a smiling form.

Elsa toon three round rocks and made buttons down the front of the snowman and two on his face for eyes. The trio stepped back and admired their work. It was a great snowman but something was missing.

"Looking for something?" said a bright, familiar voice. Summer turned around. There stood her mother, dressed for winter, in her boots, cape, mittens, and cap. She held aloft a carrot, which the big reindeer next to her tried to snap at. Behind her mother, stood her broad-shouldered Daddy. He wore his vest, gloves, pear shaped boots and a blue hat with a fluffy ball on top, his blonde hair sticking out from the sides. "Momma!" Summer yelled and ran to hug her. Anna's red hair gleamed in the sunlight as she reached down and hugged her small daughter tightly. She handed Summer the carrot. "It's perfect! Thanks!" Summer thanked them and then hugged Kristoff. He squeezed her tightly and then watched as she ran back to Elsa and Olaf. She placed the carrot on the snowman's face and clapped her hands joyously.

Olaf admired the snowman with Sven while Elsa congratulated Summer. Kristoff hugged Anna close to him as he watched his family together. Then Elsa stiffened. "I misjudged the blizzard. It's coming now." They all quickly rushed inside and into the big cozy room. The fire glowed and crackled as they removed their winter gear and settled on the pillows near the fireplace. Kristoff hugged Anna close to him, Seven curled up next to them. Elsa sat next to Olaf, who's 'personal flurry' kept him from melting. Summer curled up with Kristoff and Anna. The wind howled outside and it was completely white outside. "Are you all warm now?" Kristoff asked, concerned for his wife and daughter. "Yes Daddy." Summer replied snuggling up to Anna's shoulder, who hugged her close. "Uh huh. This fire is very nice and your arms are warm too." Anna replied looking up at the ice harvester.

"Good." he said, smiling down at her.

Summer suddenly looked up. "Hey Aunt Elsa? How was Olaf built?"

She asked, fixing her blue eyes on the Snow Queen. Elsa looked surprised. Her and Anna smiled at each other, with hidden meaning that Summer didn't understand. "Well," Elsa started. "It all started with a question."

Summer yawned as the warmth started to lull her to sleep, as she listened to her mother and father's heartbeats mixing together. Anna replied this time. "It started with 'Do you wanna build a snowman?'"

**A/N: So, that was it. Told you, nothing long not special, just a bunch of fluff :) Anyway, constructive criticism is always accepted. Please no mean comments. Revole please! Thank you! **


End file.
